


Управляя дыханием

by Licuris



Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Asui is a Momo but frog, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endeavor is the Fire Lord, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku is the Avatar, M/M, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tokoyami is an Appa (more or less)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licuris/pseuds/Licuris
Summary: Изуку в ожидании возвращения Урараки на Угольный остров.//У меня есть целый тред на тви про то, что Изуку — маг земли, который становится Аватаром, Урарака — его учитель магии воздуха, Тодороки — мастер водной магии, а Бакуго — огненной. Этот фф — часть этой огромной вселенной, и события происходят после Агни Кай между Тодороки и Лордом Огня Энджи.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: BnHA x Avatar:The Last Airbender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811803
Kudos: 11





	Управляя дыханием

**Author's Note:**

> Я начинала писать это как что-то расслабляющее после напряженного треда про сам Агни Кай, но вместо сплошного флаффа по изначальной задумке родилось оно.
> 
> Работа была отредактирована замечательной [Flat_White](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flat_White/pseuds/Flat_White) за что ей ОГРОМНОЕ спасибо!!!

Изуку замечает приближение Токоями первым. Дом, в котором они поселились на Угольном острове, поистине впечатляющий, хоть и не такой огромный, как летний особняк Лорда Огня. Он окружен большим количеством деревьев, и уже одно это сильно выделяет его на фоне простых домов вокруг. В Стране огня всем известно, что на Угольном острове каждое зеленое растение ценится на вес золота.

Тренируя дыхание на заднем дворе, Изуку сначала слышит шелест листьев и только потом, открыв глаза, видит приближение огромных черных крыльев.

Его лицо впервые за прошедшие недели озаряется радостью. До текущего момента он чувствовал себя выжатым и потухшим, словно потерял как магический, так и духовный огонь, свою опору. Состояние Аватара, в котором он оказался, как только Агни Кай между Энджи и Шото закончился, — вымотало его. Каждый день после пробуждения Изуку ощущал давление собственной слабости и несправедливости мира вокруг. Пришлось признаться самому себе, что не помогло даже путешествие в Мир Духов, где ему удалось поговорить со Всемогущим, предыдущим Аватаром. На элементарный вопрос Всемогущего, что гложет Изуку больше всего, тот не смог внятно ответить. Проблемы, навалившиеся огромным комом, не расплетались на отдельные составляющие, не позволяли определить, какая из них более сложная или важная. Все казались одинаково болезненными.

* * *

До того, как Шото очнулся неделю назад, рутина Изуку была соткана из дыхательных практик, ухода за раненым, отчаянных сожалений и голода. Ни Каминари, ни Серо не могли заставить Изуку поесть уже очень долгое время. Они подозревали, что проблема в отсутствии плодовых деревьев и общем недостатке зелени на Угольном острове. Еда, которую можно было добыть, не была _готовой_. Никто из парней раньше никогда не задумывался, как сложно готовить, — для них это всегда делал Бакуго. Они были уверены: тот и из трех листьев придорожного куста состряпал бы сносный обед. Но их собственные навыки ограничивались только простыми походными блюдами, приготовленными на костре. Костер всегда означает огонь и дым. С момента прошедшего Агни Кай Изуку не мог на них смотреть.

Он уходил спать раньше, чем кто-то зажигал первую лампу после заката, а вставал еще до восхода солнца. Он ухаживал за Тодороки, подсвечивая очертания комнаты водой, полной светящихся кораллов, которые сам добыл после пробуждения на острове. 

Когда же Шото наконец очнулся, уход за ним сменился тренировками лечебных практик, хотя Изуку и настаивал на том, чтобы Тодороки отдыхал. Но не то, чтобы у них получилось достичь хоть какого-то видимого прогресса. Сосредоточиться на энергии внутри себя для Изуку все еще было невероятно сложно.

Любые попытки привлечь энергию, отличную от родной энергии Земли, на действия хоть каплю сложнее простейших — были провальными. Те же самые светящиеся кораллы для комнаты Шото Изуку принес в ведре и поселил в стеклянный аквариум, а не направил магией, как сделал бы еще месяц назад.

Изуку признается сам себе: пробовать что-то из магии воздуха особенно страшно. Ему учение Очако кажется самым важным. Не только потому, что ему, как прирожденному магу Земли, обучение магии Воздуха дается сложнее, не говоря уже об уникальном подходе к изучению. Но и потому, что это та магия, в которой он уже достиг отметки уверенного пользования. Обнаружить, что события прошедших недель оказали влияние и на принятие этой мировой энергии, — станет для Изуку финальным ударом.

* * *

Каждая дыхательная практика, которую он проводил все это время, сопровождалась в его голове громким и резким голосом Бакуго, но за закрытыми глазами Изуку видел только направленные потоки Урараки. Ему кажется, что в такие моменты именно она управляет циркуляцией воздуха в его легких.

Теперь к его медитации присоединяется и Тодороки, но Изуку более чем уверен, что Урарака перед его взором не предстает. Шото, на первый взгляд, не испытывает никаких проблем с дыханием, но всегда по приходе сжимает руку Изуку в жесте поддержки.

Самое ужасное, что после того, как Тодороки очнулся, Изуку больше не слышит голоса Бакуго в голове. Так, будто Каччан перекочевал в голову Шото, чтобы с каждым срывом его дыхания кричать «Никчемная Принцесса».

Изуку впервые замечает это на третий день после пробуждения Шото — тот спокоен и отлично справляется с каждым глубоким вдохом и медленным выдохом. Со стороны он выглядит почти умиротворенным. Пока из дома не раздается громкое «Эй».

Этот оклик так похож на характерный призыв Бакуго, что Изуку резко поворачивает голову, только чтобы увидеть Каминари, который пытается выловить Асуи из узкого проема между шкафом и стеной. Возвращаясь в свою позицию, он краем глаза замечает состояние Шото. Тот больше не выглядит умиротворенным: дыхание прерывистое и быстрое, правый глаз широко раскрыт, а левая рука прикрывает поврежденную сторону лица под повязкой. Он только и может, что повторять «нетнетнет», и Изуку не представляет, что разворачивается у того перед глазами.

Все становится хуже, когда под пальцами у лица Шото расплывается дым. Изуку может только отбросить его руку и крепко сжать чужие пальцы в своих, пытаясь погасить маленькие, никчемные языки пламени на самых кончиках.

Взгляд Шото фокусируется, и Изуку пытается показать, что все в порядке и Шото в безопасности, но не уверен, срабатывает это или же то, что мир вокруг них наполняется новым шумом, — порыв ветра доносит смех детей и шелест листьев. Они обрывают призрачный крик Бакуго из уст Каминари, который обеспокоенно выглядывает во двор, удерживая Асуи одной рукой.

В любом случае Тодороки перестает выглядеть таким уязвимым и напуганным, выравнивает дыхание и сжимает руку Изуку в ответном жесте поддержки.

* * *

Позже, перед вечерней медитацией, Тодороки признается, что после того оклика не мог перестать слышать голос Бакуго, который криком раздавался в голове, указывая на каждый сбившийся вдох, пока сам Тодороки даже не понимал, что _вообще_ дышит.

Тогда же и Мидория делится тем, что, когда необходимо сосредоточиться на дыхании, он всегда представляет Урараку, которая запускает его легкие вместо него. Хоть и выражает сомнение, что такая техника поможет самому Тодороки.

* * *

Так что, когда шелест крыльев Токоями пробуждает Изуку от медитации, улыбка сама расползается на его лице. Урарака теперь здесь и ему больше не нужно представлять, как она запускает потоки воздуха туда и обратно в его легкие — он _чувствует_ это на самом деле.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на оригинальный тред](https://twitter.com/Licuris/status/1278111311067570178?s=20)


End file.
